Jamie Waylett
Jamie Waylett (b. 21 July, 1989) is best known for his portrayal of Vincent Crabbe in the Harry Potter films. He lives in London, England, UK. Early life Jamie was born in July 21, 1989, in London, England, and was the youngest of four children. He was hit by a car when he was nine; the doctors said he had almost no chance of surviving, and if he did, he would have brain damage. He was under intensive care for three days. The doctors almost gave up hope when a family friend demanded that the doctors check his blood. They gave Jamie a transfusion, which woke him up and caused him to improve. When he was ten years old, sitting in a classroom in Emmanuel Primary School in London, a casting agent arrived to take pictures of him for the Harry Potter films. Jamie told his family about he was going to be in for an audition, and after a good laugh, his mother told him not to get to excited, as things like that just don't happen to ordinary kids like him. He tried out for the role of Dudley Dursley before accepting his role of Vincent Crabbe. Drug accusations On 7 April 2009, Jamie Waylett and another man were reported to have been stopped by officers. A spokesman for the Metropolitan police could not confirm the identity of those arrested, but confirmed two 19-year-old men were arrested on April 2nd after officers stopped a car and eight bags, believed to contain cannabis, were discovered. The two occupants were then arrested and taken to a central London police station. Later that night an address was searched where a number of plants, again believed to be cannabis, and equipment used for the plant's cultivation were found. Waylett was charged a month later for possession of the drug.Drug rap Harry Potter star is charged He appeared in court on 16 July, and pled guilty to growing the plants in his mother's home, but claimed that they were for his personal use and not for distribution.Harry Potter actor Jamie Waylett guilty of growing cannabis On 21 July, his twentieth birthday, Waylett was sentenced to 120 hours of community service.Potter Actor to do Community WorkDrug charge for Potter film actorHarry Potter Punk Cops to Conjuring Cannabis Due to this, Waylett did not return to reprise his role as Crabbe in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.Jamie Waylett won't return for Deathly Hallows In September 2011, he was charged with taking part in the 2011 London riots, armed with a petrol bomb.Jamie Waylett charged over London riots Waylett was sentenced to two years in prison as a result.London riots: Harry Potter actor Jamie Waylett jailed Trivia *Jamie's favourite actor is Johnny Depp. *His favourite type of food is Indian. *When Jamie is not filming, he usually enjoys drawing, watching DVDs, Playstation games, painting and riding his bike (but not always at the same time). *He is the only Harry Potter actor to have met President George W. Bush. External links * *Jamie Waylett on Wikipedia Notes and references Category:Actors (real-world) Category:Voice actors (real-world)